Маленький белый кролик
by Ebi-Kun
Summary: Gilbert is at the World Meeting to pick Germany up so they can go have a beer. Ivan on the other hand wants his Little White Rabbit back. So why not take him?;) Russia X Prussia Non-con and Yaoi obviously . Comment your thoughts :3


Маленькийбелыйкролик

(The Little White Rabbit)

Russia X Prussia

Warnings:Rape, Boy X Boy, Cussing, Basically its yaoi fangirl porn

DO NOT READ WITH PEOPLE AROUND!

Trust me you will smile like a creeper;)

Now for the Yumminess!

Gilbert's POV:

" I really hate world meetings..."I sighed with frown. (But I do get to see the Litttle Master.) A mischivious smile grew onto my face til it was lost and replaced with a frown and glare. "...Ivan..."I snarled as he walked up to me with his childish smile and unawesome scarf. " Privet Gilbert." He seemed too happy, like a child about to get a new pet or toy. So being awesome and smart i go around him as fast as i could but sadly not fast enough i guess. I heard him shift,then i saw white spots in my vision. He hit me? He hit me?! I fall to the floor from the hit. I reach up to touch where he hit me and roll over to face him. " What do you thin you are doing?! Are you trying to make me blind?!" He doesn't say anything he just smilies his signature smile. Adrenaline kicks in ad Flight or Fight is activated. (Its not safe here! Run!RUN!) My brain screams at me. White spots still infecting my vision, i mange to turn so i am on my hands and knees to get away. Soon after i feel something heavy on my back and i slow dow to a complete stop . I turn my head slightly to the side to see what it is, the bastard put his foot on my back! WHAT THE HELL?! I look back down the hall and see West coming out of the meeting and then its pitch blackness.

3rd Person POV:

The albino fell to the floor not to wake up for sometime. The Russian smiles victoriously and removes his foot from the unconcious body, then procedes to scoop him up and tossing the limp man over his shoulder like a bag of flour. He hums cheerfully as he leaves the world meeting and begins hiss trip back to his house.

((3 hour time skip brought to you by Rice Krispies!:3))

As Ivan enters his house the heat engulfs him and his 'company' that ae to ' visit' since he had the Baltic's stay away when he arrived home. The watch him enter and walk to the basement door, gasping seeing who the 'company' was. Ivan opens the door and wlks down the stairs to another door made of iron and pulls out a matching key. After the door is unlocked the key returns to its home in his pocket. This room was cold, not just cold more like freezing from the lack of heat from the haters and not to mention its underground. He shuts the door and strolls to a wall with chains and shackles bolted to it. He lets the limp body to fall to the ground and takes the albino's left wrist and attaches a shackle to it and the same to the right. Moving across the room he pulls a lever that lifts the newly shacklled wrists above the head. He goes around and waits for the fun to begin.

Gilbert's POV:

I groan as i begin to crack my eyes open slowly wondering if there is light or the asshole made me see permanant black. I smile slightly seeing that im not blind but its lost whe i look around. " What?Not thiis place..Anywhere but here!" This place, i know it, i dont want to know it but i do and it scares me. A dark chuckle from the corner of the room catches my attention. I look and He emerges ffrom the shadows of this god forsaken place. He walks closer to me, his hands behind his back innocently. " What do you mean, Little Rabbit?~ maybe you had a pleasant dream?~" He cooes. (_ Didn't i leave? Wasn't i with West and Italy-chan? Was it all a dream_?) I contemplate in my brai unable to desifer reality or (_dream_). In the midsst of my confusion he steps closer and grips my chin drawing my attention back to the present. " You have been disobediant lately...and you fell asleep before i could finish your punishment." He said with a pout. I pull away my chin and spit on Ivan's face. " You're lying!..I...I...I was free.." I say half-heartedly. " Such a rude pet.." he says grinning but obviously annoyed by my action as he wipes my spit with his thumb. He wraps his hand around my throat and squeezing as he leans closer to my face," What reason would i have to lie? You already belong to me ,da?" He remarks and tilts his head childishly to the side. He leans closer and whispers into my ear," ..you will ever be free..you will always belong to me.." I look at him from the corner of my eye, my jaw set and teeth clenched," I will never belong to you, cold-hearted bastard.." He pulls away with a mock pout," that is too late,Da?" He asks me not expecting an answer and he moves his free hand to my waist then my hips and i jolt from the action. He smirks knowing i am afraid but how could i not?! Panic sets in. (_ He wouldn't, would he?_) "Every part of you/My little rabbit/, belongs to me..." he stops and looks at my face then continues," I give example ,Da?" He chimes way to happily. His hand is cold and rough, causing shivers to form on my spine. " Don't you dare... i will kill you if you continue..." I ay with as much venom as possible. He chuckles," You could try, but you know you will not succeed. We have been over this ,Da?" He speaks like matter of fact. He begins to undo the front of my pants and slips his hand past the hem , ten slides to the back. He nuzzles his nose beside my ear," do not be so stubborn,Маленький кролик(1)... Just give in to me"(( This saying reminds of the song 'Give in to me' by Three Days Grace 030 good song though...and yes i have a yaoi smile right now just by typing this..^.- so sad ill nosebleed later just you watch.)) I move my head away from his to give myself some distance." You think ill give in?..never." I bring my foot up to his chest and push him away with everything i have." Oh, what a shame~" he chirps, he lets go of my throat and grabs my ankle and shoves it back down. Then quickly flips me over, forcing my chest against the wall causing my arms to do a criss-cross pattern. Leaning against me with all his weight on me, he whispers into my ear,"you've always looked so cute chained up like this.~". He leans back pushing my underwear and pants down. I begin to panic and pull on the chains on my wrists. The cold metal digging into my pale wrists. ( _this can't be happening! not again!_) i scream in my head. Ivan just chuckles, amused by my actions. I hear a zipper and my eyes widen.

3rd Person POV:

The larger man watches the smaller squirm ucomfortable then freeze as he unzips his zipper. " Hmm~" He pulls his hardened member, smirking at what he is planning. He rubs his swollen head with his thumb. Pre-cum drips out of his slit. He opens the pale cheeks presented to him and rubs the tip on the puckered hole watching it close tighter. " Not a good idea~" He purrs before pushing past the ring of muscle. The tightness stops him but only for a second be for he thrusts forward. The body beanth him stiffens and tries to recoil from the pain.((( -Nosebleed-))

Gilbert POV:

A shot of pain shoots threw me like a bullet. It feels like i a being torn apart! Tears from against my prideful wishes. My back stiffens and i recoil from the intruder. I cant keep the tears back and soon they flow. I feel ashamed ad hide my face in my crossed arms hoping this nightmare will end fast. Then i feel a slow cascading liquid down my inner thigh to the ground.( _No_..) Ivan lets out a soft groan and pushes further in and grabs my hair to pull my head back painfully. I gasp from the pull.

3rd Person POV:

The blood turns to lubericant and Ivan wastes no time using his free hand he grips Gilbert's waist and thursts continuously moaning out " So tight and all mine~" Gilbert bites his tongue but small moans escape him unwillingly. The tears cascading down his pale face as his body refuses to listen to him and begins to meet the Russian's thrusts. He feels disgraceful but he soon loses his senses to pleasure and they are engulfed in the pleasure. A grin spreads across Ivan's face, " mhm~ such a shameful little rabbit you are~ I should reward you for being a good pet, Da?" Adjusting his angle then thrusting forward to a magic button he knows about hitting it directly. Gilbert screams at his prostate hit so directly. Ivan grins and pounds the pleasure button each time savoring Gilbert's screams. The albino begins panting and moaning his name, " ..ah! Ah! Ivan~... I..I...Ivan!" The moaning of his name causes Ivan to feel his cock swell and pants harder. Gilbert cant keep it up much longer and soon he cums, seeing white and leans more onto the wall for support. His walls tightening from his release causeing Ivan to release deep with in the smaller mans walls, coating them with his hot seed. He rides out his orgasm and pulls out. Smiling at the events that took place.

Gilbert POV:

My stomach feel full and its hot. The pleasure i felt nearly gone leaving behind the pain."...damnit..." Is all i mutter as i try to fix my arms which are starting to feel numb. Ivan fixes his pants from the sound of it. He turns me back around peering into my eyes. "Have you learned who you belong to yet, moi krolik?" I look up to see violet hued orbs staring into my defiant red ones. "...Nein...I don't belong...to anyone...least of all you.." A glare forms emphazising my point. Ivan just hums, his fingers sliding up and down my form in front of him, " That is not what it looked like when you were begging for me like a little krolik in heat~" His hand stopping on my hip and grips it hard enough to bruise," no one can pleasure you like i can, do not deny it~" he says squeezing my hip harder causing me to wince. My body shivers begging for more as my brain sends out the signals that i ignore." I do not deny it...but i loathe it...now release me.." My eyes shift from purple orbs to the damp ground to myself. I see my shirt crinkled and stiff from the now dry cum i shot and then i see myself still exposed to Ivan and i shift uncomfortable with my state and appearence in front of Ivan.


End file.
